Ion Quick Start Manual
8-Voice Analog Modeling Synthesizer Quick Start Owner's Manual (ENGLISH) BOX CONTENTS • SYNTHESIZER • POWER CABLE Manual de inicio rápido para el usuario (ESPAÑOL) CONTENIDO DE LA CAJA • SINTETIZADOR • CABLE DE ALIMENTACIÓN Schnellbedienungsanleitung (DEUTSCH) INHALT DER VERPACKUNG • SYNTHESIZER • NETZKABEL Manuel d'utilisation du propriétaire (FRANÇAIS) CONTENU DE LA BOÎTE • SYNTHÉTISEUR • CÂBLE D'ALIMENTATION Manuale rapido di utilizzazione (ITALIANO) CONTENUTO DELLA CONFEZIONE • SINTETIZZATORE • CAVO DI ALIMENTAZIONE This page intentionally left blank. ION QUICK START OWNERS MANUAL (ENGLISH) Connection Diagram Connecting AC Power Before making any power connections, make sure the Ion's power switch is turned off. 1. Plug the female end of the power cable into the Ion's power socket. 2. Plug the male (plug) end into a properly grounded power outlet. Making Audio Connections • Stereo. Connect two cables from the Ion's left and right outputs to two inputs of an amp or mixer. • Headphones. Plug a set of headphones into the headphone jack on the rear panel. 1 Connecting the Foot Pedals • (sust pedal) is designed to work with any standard momentary footswitch. The Ion will calibrate itself to a normally open or normally closed pedal if the pedal is plugged in when the Ion is powered on. • (exp pedal) is designed to work with a Roland EV-5 pedal or equivalent. The display The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is at the center of the Ion in more ways than one. Depending on the button or knob you've activated, it may show the program name, which Programs are used in a Setup, the values of the parameters being edited, or even a graphic representation of a waveform or an envelope. The Home page This is the screen that shows you the most different kinds of information all at once. If you're not already there, press the home button and you'll see something like this: Here's what each area of the Home screen means: • The darkened bar at the top of the screen shows you the name of the section being displayed. In this case, it reads home. • Immediately below that are the bank and program number. 2 3 • Roughly in the middle you see the program name of the active Part. • The fourth line from the bottom shows the Setup number. • Below that, the outlined rectangle shows the current Setup name. • The "e box" icons to the right of the Program and Setup numbers indicate that the Program and Setup have been edited, respectively. • The filled rectangle on the second line from the bottom shows which of the four Parts has been selected with the active buttons. Note: the icon on the inside left of this box indicates that the current Part has been muted. • The "quarter note" icon, the "equal to" sign (=) and the numbers to its right tell you what the tempo setting is for the Setup. • The "G" to the right of the tempo value indicates the setting of the Global mode parameter tempo source. If the "G" is there, that means the tempo source parameter is set to global. This causes the tempo to remain the same when you recall a new Setup or change Programs. If the "G" is not there, the tempo source parameter is set to program. In this case, the tempo value can change from one Setup to the next, or when you call up another program in Part A. • The "MIDI connector" icon and the number to its right indicate the MIDI Channel of the currently selected Part. The Edit pages Any time a knob is moved or a button is pressed, the Ion enters Edit mode and displays a screen with parameters related to that knob or button. The appearances of the pages can vary quite a bit, but there are some things they have in common: There can be up to three parameters displayed on any page. If the desired parameter does not have a front panel knob, select it using a Soft button and turn the data knob to edit the value. Sometimes there are several pages of parameters related to a given function. You will know this is the case by looking on the bottom line of the page, as in the example below: The numbers at the bottom of the page tell you how many pages there are, and which page you are on. In the above example, there are five pages available, and you are on page 1. When more than one page is available, you can navigate to the additional pages using the page and [ page] buttons. Note that the arrow in the left corner is "grayed out." That means that there are no more pages available in that direction. The Global pages • When the global button is pressed, the Ion will enter Global mode. Select the desired parameter using a Soft button and turn the data knob to edit the value. For a complete description of the Global mode parameters, see Chapter 3 of your User Manual. The Mod Matrix pages • When the matrix button is pressed, the Ion will enter Edit mode for the active Program and display parameters related to the Mod Matrix. This is also where the Tracking Generator is found. For a complete description of the Mod Matrix and the Tracking Generator, see Chapter 6 of your User Manual. 4 5 LED functions Two LEDs serve as "speed" indicators: the rate LED and the tempo LED. The rate LED may blink at a different speed depending on which of three functions has been selected in the LFO section: 1, 2, or s&h. The mod LEDs indicate that an edit has been made in the Mod Matrix that affects one or more of the parameters in the section where the mod LED is lit. If it isn't obvious at first which parameter is being "modded," press the matrix button and look at the lists of sources and destinations. For more information on the Mod Matrix, see Chapter 6 of your User Manual. The loop LED is similar to the mod LEDs in that it indicates that the loop parameter has been activated inside the selected envelope. More information about looping the envelopes can be found on pages 71-72 of your User Manual. Button functions edit buttons - A green LED indicates that an edit button has been pressed. This means that a particular set of parameters is being shown in the display for inspection and editing. Selection buttons - Some buttons allow you to select between different sets of parameters that share a common knob or set of knobs. For example, the 1, 2, and s&h buttons determine which of those three functions will be controlled by the rate knob, and also call up parameters from that function in the display. Similarly, the pitch/mod, filter, and amp buttons determine which of those three envelopes will be controlled by the five knobs in the env section. Parameter buttons - Other buttons edit or toggle the parameter under their control: for example, the mono/poly button or the octave buttons in the osc section. Other examples include the porta button, 6 which enables portamento, and the select buttons, which determine the waveform utilized by each oscillator. Special cases tempo button - This button allows you to match the speed of the arpeggiator, an LFO, or other effects to the tempo of a song simply by tapping the button in time to the music! The LED under the button flashes to give you an idea of what the tempo setting is currently. transpose and octave buttons - These three buttons control the global transposition and octave shift of the Ion's keyboard. The settings will affect all programs and setups, as well as the MIDI note output. Knob functions volume knob - This is the red knob just above the Pitch wheel. It controls the level of the main and headphone outputs. Note that this control has no effect on the aux outputs. tempo knob - This is the knob in the upper left corner of the Ion. It controls the speed of any number of functions, most notably the arpeggiator. data knob - This is the clear knob to the right of the display. Use it for fine-tuning your edits, or to edit a parameter that has no front-panel knob. It is also used for selecting Programs and Setups. Performance controls The Ion gives you a number of expressive controls at your fingertips, in addition to all of the knobs and buttons: Velocity - The Ion's keyboard will respond to differences in how hard you play the keys. You can tailor-make the keyboard's response to your 7 playing style by selecting one of the nine keyboard curves found on Global mode page 1, Soft button 2. (p) or Pitch Bend wheel - This wheel is normally assigned to bend the pitch of one or more oscillators, but it may be used as a source in the modulation matrix to control nearly any parameter. (m1) wheel - This wheel usually adds vibrato, but it also may be used as a source in the modulation matrix to control nearly any parameter. (m2) wheel - This wheel usually sweeps the filter, but it also may be used as a source in the modulation matrix to control nearly any parameter. 8 This page intentionally left blank. MANUAL DE INICIO RÁPIDO DEL USUARIO (ESPAÑOL) Diagrama de conexión Conexión de la fuente de corriente alterna Antes de realizar cualquier conexión eléctrica, asegúrese de que el interruptor de alimentación de Ion está apagado. 1. Enchufe el extremo hembra del cable de alimentación a la toma de corriente de Ion. 2. Enchufe el extremo macho (del enchufe) a una toma de corriente conectada a tierra correctamente. Conexiones de audio • Estéreo. Conecte dos cables desde las salidas derecha e izquierda de Ion a dos entradas de un amplificador o mezclador. • Auriculares. Enchufe unos auriculares en el jack de auriculares situado en el panel trasero. 9 Conexión de los pedales de pie • Pedal con función "sustain". Está diseñado para trabajar con cualquier interruptor de pie provisional estándar. El sintetizador Ion se calibrará por sí solo con un pedal normalmente abierto o normalmente cerrado si el pedal está enchufado cuando el sintetizador Ion esté encendido. • Pedal EXP. Está diseñado para funcionar con un pedal V-5 o equivalente. La pantalla La pantalla de cristal líquido (LCD -Liquid Crystal Display-) está colocado en el centro del sintetizador Ion de más de una manera. Dependiendo del botón o perilla que usted haya activado, podría mostrar el nombre del programa, qué programas se utilizan en un ajuste, los valores de los parámetros que se están modificando o incluso una representación gráfica de una forma de onda o un sobre. La página de inicio Esta es la pantalla que le muestra la información más variada de una sola vez. Si aún no ha llegado a ella, pulse el botón Home y verá lo siguiente: He aquí el significado de cada una de las áreas de la pantalla de inicio Home: 10 11 • La barra oscurecida en la parte superior de la pantalla le muestra el nombre de la sección que está viendo en ese momento. En este caso, se puede leer home (inicio). • Justo debajo, se encuentran el número de banco y de programa. • En el centro puede ver el nombre del programa de la parte activa. • La cuarta línea empezando por abajo muestra el número de ajuste Setup. • Debajo, el rectángulo marcado muestra el nombre actual del setup (ajuste). • Los iconos "e box" (caja e) a la derecha de los números de programa y de ajuste indican que el programa y el ajuste han sido editados respectivamente. • El rectángulo rellenado en la segunda línea empezando desde abajo muestra cual de las cuatro partes ha sido seleccionada con los botones del panel activo active. Nota: El icono en la parte interior izquierda de este cuadro indica que la parte actual ha sido puesta en "mute". • El icono de la "nota negra", el símbolo de "equivalencia" (=) y los números a su derecha le indican en qué nivel está el ajuste de tempo para el ajuste. • La "G" a la derecha del valor de tempo indica el ajuste de la fuente de tempo del parámetro de modo Global. Si la "G" está allí, eso significa que el parámetro de la fuente de tempo está configurado en modo global. Esto causa que el tempo se mantenga igual cuando usted accede a un nuevo ajuste (setup) o cambia de programas. Si la "G" no está allí, el parámetro de la fuente de tempo está configurada en modo programa. En este caso, el valor del tempo puede cambiar de un ajuste a otro o cuando accede a otro programa en la parte A. • El icono de "conector MIDI" y el número a su derecha indican el Canal MIDI de la parte seleccionada. Las páginas de edición Edit Cuando se mueve una perilla o se pulsa un botón, Ion introduce el modo de modificación y muestra una pantalla con parámetros relacionados con esa perilla o botón. Las apariencias de las páginas pueden variar bastantemente, pero tienen algunos rasgos en común: Pueden visualizarse hasta tres parámetros en una página. Si el parámetro deseado no tiene una perilla en el panel frontal, selecciónelo usando un botón suave y gire la perilla de datos para editar el valor. A veces existen varias páginas de parámetros relacionadas con una función específica. Sabrá que se trata de ese caso mirando la última línea de la página, como en el ejemplo siguiente: Los números en la parte inferior de la página le indican cuántas páginas hay y en qué página se encuentra. En el ejemplo anterior hay cinco páginas disponibles y usted está en la página 1. Cuando hay más de una página disponible, puede navegar por las páginas adicionales usando los botones de page y [ page]. Observe que la flecha en la esquina izquierda está oscurecida. Esto significa que no hay más páginas disponibles en esa dirección. 12 13 Las páginas globales • Cuando se pulse el botón global, el sintetizador Ion entrará en modo Global. Seleccione el parámetro deseado usando un botón suave y gire la perilla de datos para modificar el valor. Para ver una descripción completa de los parámetros del modo Global, vea el Capítulo 3 de su Manual de usuario. Las páginas de matriz de modulación (Mod Matrix) • Cuando se pulse el botón Matrix, Ion entrará en modo de modificación Edit para el programa activo y los parámetros de visualización relacionados con la matriz de modulación. Aquí es también donde se encuentra el generador de barrido Generator. Para una descripción completa de la matriz de modulación y del generador de barrido, vea el Capítulo 6 de su Manual de usuario. Funciones del LED Dos LED sirven como indicadores de velocidad: el LED de ritmo y el LED de tempo. El LED puede parpadear a una velocidad diferente dependiendo de cual de las tres funciones haya sido seleccionada en la sección de LFO. 1, 2 ó s&h. Los LED de modulación indican que se ha hecho una modificación en la matriz de modulación que afecta a uno o más parámetros en la sección donde se enciende el LED de modulación. Si desde el comienzo no es evidente qué parámetro se está siendo "modulado", presione el botón Matrix y mire la lista de fuentes y destinaciones. Para más información sobre la matriz de modulación, vea el Capítulo 6 de su Manual de usuario. El LED "loop" es similar a los LED de modulación porque indica que el parámetro del bucle ha sido activado dentro del sobre seleccionado. 14 Puede encontrar más información sobre los sobres de "looping" en las páginas 71-72 de su Manual de usuario. Funciones de los botones Botones de modificación Edit - Un LED verde indica que un botón de modificación Edit ha sido pulsado. Esto significa que un grupo especificado de parámetros está siendo mostrado en la pantalla para que usted los inspeccione y modifique. Botones de selección - Algunos botones le permiten seleccionar entre diferentes grupos de parámetros que comparten una perilla común o un grupo de perillas. Por ejemplo, los botones de 1, 2 y s&h determinan cuales de esas tres funciones serán controladas por la perilla de ritmo y también acceden a parámetros de esa función en la pantalla. De manera similar, los botones Pitch/Mod, Filter (filtro) y Amp determinan cuales de esos tres sobres serán controlados por las cinco perillas en la sección de sobres Env. Botones de parámetros - Otros botones modifican o controlan el parámetro bajo su control específico: por ejemplo, el botón Mono/Poly o los botones Octave en la sección de "osc". Otros ejemplos incluyen el botón porta, que permite portamento, y los botones Select, que determinan la forma de onda utilizada por cada oscilador. Casos especiales Botón Tempo - Este botón le permite igualar la velocidad del arpegiador, un LFO, u otros efectos al tempo de una canción simplemente pulsando el botón ¡al ritmo de la música! El LED debajo del botón parpadea para darle una idea del ajuste de tempo actual. Los botones Transpose y Octave - Estos tres botones controlan la transposición global y el turno de octavas del teclado de Ion. Los ajustes afectarán a todos los programas y ajustes y también a la salida de la nota MIDI. 15 Funciones de las perillas Perilla de volumen - Esta es la perilla roja justo encima de la rueda de pitch. Controla el nivel de las salidas principales y de los auriculares. Observe que este control no tiene efecto en las salidas auxiliares. Perilla de tempo - Esta es la perilla en la esquina superior izquierda de Ion. Controla la velocidad de cualquier número de funciones, más notablemente el arpegiador. Perilla de datos - Esta es la perilla transparente a la derecha de la pantalla. Úsela para la sintonización de sus modificaciones o para modificar un parámetro que no tiene perilla en el panel frontal. Se usa también para seleccionar programas y ajustes. Controles de funcionamiento Ion le ofrece una serie de controles expresivos a su alcance, además de todas las perillas y botones: Velocidad Velocity - El teclado del sintetizador Ion responderá a las diferencias en cuanto a la fuerza utilizada cuando toque las teclas. Puede individualizar la respuesta del teclado para su estilo al tocar seleccionando una de las nueve curvas del teclado que se encuentran en el modo Global de la página 1, botón suave Soft 2. (p) o rueda de flexión del pitch - Esta rueda es normalmente asignada a la flexión del pitch (pitch bend) en uno o más osciladores, pero puede usarse como una fuente en la matriz de modulación para controlar casi cualquier parámetro. Rueda (m1) - Esta rueda normalmente agrega vibrato, pero puede también usarse como una fuente en la matriz de modulación para controlar casi cualquier parámetro. 16 Rueda (m2) - Esta rueda normalmente pasa por el filtro, pero puede también usarse como una fuente en la matriz de modulación para controlar casi cualquier parámetro. ION KURZBEDIENUNGSANLEITUNG (DEUTSCH) Schaltplan Anschluss an das Stromnetz Stellen Sie sicher, daß der Netzschalter des Ion ausgeschaltet ist, bevor irgendwelche Stromanschlussarbeiten vorgenommen werden. 1. Stecken Sie die Buchse des Stromkabels in die Steckdose des Ion. 2. Stecken Sie den Stecker des Stromkabels in eine ordnungsgemäß geerdete Stromquelle. Audio-Anschlüsse • Stereo. Schließen Sie zwei Kabel von den linken und rechten Ausgängen des Ion an zwei Eingänge eines Verstärkers oder Mischpults. • Kopfhörer. Schließen Sie einen Kopfhörer in die Kopfhörerbuchse an der Rückseite des Geräts an. 17 Anschluss der Fußpedale • (sust pedal) wurde zur Verwendung mit jedem herkömmlichen momentären Fußschalter entworfen. Der Ion gleicht sich einem normalerweise offenen oder normalerweise geschlossenen Pedal an, falls das Pedal dann angeschlossen wird, wenn der Ion eingeschaltet ist. • (exp pedal) wurde zur Verwendung mit dem Roland EV-5-Pedal oder einem gleichwertigen Pedal entworfen. Die Anzeige Die Flüssigkristallanzeige (LCD) ist auf vielfältige Art und Weise das Zentrum des Ion. Abhängig davon, welche Taste oder Regler bedient wurden, kann hier der Programmname, welche Programme bei der Eingabe verwendet werden, die Werte der veränderten Parameter oder sogar eine grafische Darstellung einer Wellenform oder eines Umschlags angezeigt werden. Die Startseite Dies ist der Bildschirm, welcher Ihnen die verschiedensten Informationen alle auf einmal anzeigt. Sollten Sie sich nicht bereits dort befinden, drücken sie auf die home-Taste und Sie werden ungefähr das Folgende sehen: Hier ist erklärt, was jeder Bereich der Startseite bedeutet: 18 19 • Der abgedunkelte Streifen am oberen Bildschirmrand zeigt den Namen des Bildschirms an. In diesem Fall wird dort "home" angezeigt. • Unmittelbar darunter befinden sich die Bank- und Programmnummer. • Etwa in der Mitte können Sie den Programmnamen des aktiven Teils sehen t. • Die vierte Linie von unten zeigt die Eingabenummer. • Darunter befindet sich der derzeitige Eingabename in einem umrandeten Rechteck. • Die "e box"-Piktogramme rechts neben den Programm- und Eingabenummern zeigen an, daß das Programm und die Eingabe jeweils bearbeitet wurden. • Das ausgefüllte Rechteck in der zweiten Linie von unten zeigt an, welcher der vier Teile mit den active-Tasten angewählt wurde. Hinweis: das Piktogramm auf der Innenseite links im Rechteck zeigt an, daß das derzeitige Teil stumm geschaltet wurde. • Das "Viertelnote"-Piktogramm, das "Gleichheitszeichen" (=) und die Nummern rechts davon zeigen die Tempoauswahl für die Eingabe an. • Der Buchstabe "G" rechts neben dem Tempowert zeigt an, ob der Wert der Tempoquelle sich im Global-Modus befindet oder nicht. Wird das "G" angezeigt, bedeutet dies, daß sich der Wert der Tempoquelle im Global-Modus befindet. Das Tempo bleibt in diesem Fall gleich, wenn eine neue Eingabe aufgerufen oder das Programm gewechselt wird. Befindet sich das "G" nicht dort, wird der Wert der Tempoquelle zum Programm gesetzt. In diesem Fall kann sich der Tempowert von einer Eingabe zur nächsten ändern oder wenn ein anderes Programm im Teil A aufgerufen wird. • Das "MIDI-Anschluss"-Piktogramm und die Nummer rechts davon geben den MIDI-Kanal des derzeitig gewählten Teils an. Die Bearbeitungsseiten Jedes Mal, wenn ein Regler bewegt oder eine Taste gedrückt wird, begibt sich der Ion in den Bearbeitungsmodus und zeigt einen Bildschirm mit Werten an, welche sich auf den jeweiligen Regler oder die jeweilige Taste beziehen. Das Erscheinungsbild dieser Seiten kann recht verschiedenartig sein, doch gibt es einige Dinge, die allen gemein sind: Auf jeder Seite können bis zu drei Werte angezeigt werden. Falls der gewünschte Wert keinen eigenen Regler auf der Vorderseite hat, kann dieser mit einer "Soft"-Taste angewählt und der Wert mit dem drehbaren Datenregler verändert werden. Manchmal beziehen sich mehrere Seiten mit Werten auf eine vorhandene Funktion. Sie erkennen diese Fälle, wenn Sie auf die unterste Zeile des Bildschirms schauen, wie im folgenden Beispiel: Die Nummern am unteren Seitenrand teilen Ihnen mit, wie viele Seite vorhanden sind und auf welcher Seite Sie sich befinden. Im oben angeführten Beispiel gibt es fünf Seiten und Sie befinden sich auf Seite 1. Falls mehr als eine Seite vorhanden ist, können Sie durch diese Seiten mit den page und [ page] -Tasten blättern. Beachten Sie, daß der Pfeil in der linken Ecke grau hinterlegt ist. Dies bedeutet, daß in dieser Richtung keine weiteren Seiten vorhanden sind. 20 21 Die globalen Seiten • Falls die global-Taste gedrückt wird, begibt sich der Ion in den Global-Modus. Wählen Sie den gewünschten Wert mit einer "Soft"- Taste und drehen Sie den Datenregler um den Wert zu bearbeiten. Für eine vollständige Beschreibung der Werte im Global-Modus wenden Sie sich bitte an Kapitel 3 Ihres Benutzerhandbuchs. Die Mod-Matrix-Seiten • Falls die matrix-Taste gedrückt wird, begibt sich der Ion in den Bearbeitungsmodus für das aktive Programm und zeigt die sich auf die Mod-Matrix beziehenden Werte an. Hier kann auch der Tracking-Erzeuger gefunden werden. Eine vollständige Beschreibung der Mod-Matrix und des Tracking-Erzeugers befindet sich in Ihrem Benutzerhandbuch im Kapitel 6. Funktionen der Leuchtdioden Zwei Leuchtdioden dienen als "Geschwindigkeits"-anzeige: Die Frequenz-Leuchtdiode und die Tempo-Leuchtdiode. Die Frequenz- Leuchtdiode kann, abhängig von welcher der drei Funktionen im LFOBereich gewählt wurden, mit verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten aufleuchten: 1, 2 oder s&h. Die Mod-Leuchtdioden zeigen an, daß eine Bearbeitung in der Mod- Matrix vorgenommen wurde, welche sich auf einen oder mehrere Werte in dem Bereich, in dem die Mod-Leuchtdiode aufleuchtet, auswirkt. Falls es auf den ersten Blick nicht offensichtlich ist, welcher Wert verändert wurde, drücken Sie die matrix-Taste und sehen Sie sich die Liste der Quellen und Ziele an. Mehr Informationen über die Mod-Matrix können im Kapitel 6 Ihres Benutzerhandbuchs gefunden werden. Die Loop-Leuchtdiode gleicht den Mod-Leuchtdioden in der Weise, daß sie anzeigt, daß ein Loop-Wert innerhalb des gewählten Umschlags 22 aktiviert wurde. Mehr Informationen über das Looping von Umschlägen können auf den Seiten 71-72 Ihres Benutzerhandbuchs gefunden werden. Funktionen der Tasten edit-Tasten - Eine grüne Leuchtdiode zeigt an, daß eine edit-Taste gedrückt wurde. Dies bedeutet, daß eine bestimmte Auswahl an Werten in der Anzeige zur Überprüfung und Bearbeitung erscheint. Auswahltasten - Einige Tasten ermöglichen Ihnen die Auswahl zwischen verschiedenen Gruppen von Werten, welche über einen gemeinsamen Regler oder eine gemeinsame Gruppe von Reglern eingestellt werden können. Zum Beispiel bestimmen die Tasten 1, 2 und s&h welche dieser drei Funktionen über den Frequenzregler gesteuert werden und rufen daher die Werte für diese Funktion im Bildschirm auf. In gleicher Weise bestimmen die Tasten pitch/mod, filter und amp, welcher dieser drei Umschläge von den fünf Reglern in der "env"-Gruppe gesteuert werden. Parameter-Tasten - Andere Tasten bearbeiten oder schalten zwischen den Parametern unter deren Kontrolle: Zum Beispiel, die mono/poly- Taste oder die octave-Tasten im "osc"-Bereich. Andere Beispiele sind (unter anderen) die porta-Taste, welche "portamento" aktiviert und die select-Tasten, welche bestimmen, welche Wellenform von jedem Oszillator angewandt wird. Besondere Fälle tempo -Taste - Diese Taste ermöglicht es Ihnen, die Geschwindigkeit eines Arpeggiators, eines LFO oder anderer Effekte dem Tempo eines Musikstücks durch einfaches Antippen der Taste im Takt der Musik anzupassen! Die Leuchtdiode unter der Taste leuchtet zur Information, welches Tempo im Augenblick eingestellt is. transpose -Taste und octave -Taste - Diese drei Tasten steuern die allgemeine Umsetzung und Verlagerung der Oktaven der Tastatur des 23 Ion. Diese Einstellungen beeinflussen sowohl alle Programme und Eingaben als auch die Ausgabe der MIDI-Noten. Reglerfunktionen Lautstärkeregler - Dies ist der rote Knopf oberhalb des Tonhöhenrads. Er steuert den Pegel des Haupt- und Kopfhörerausgangs. Beachten Sie, daß dieser Regler keinen Effekt auf die AUX-Ausgänge hat. Temporegler - Dieser Regler befindet sich in der oberen, linken Ecke des Ion. Er steuert die Geschwindigkeit beliebig vieler Funktionen, vor allem aber die des Arpeggiators. Datenregler - Dies ist der durchsichtige Regler rechts des Bildschirms. Benutzen Sie diese zur Feineinstellung Ihrer Bearbeitungen oder um einen Wert zu bearbeiten, für welchen es keinen Regler auf der Vorderseite des Geräts gibt. Wird auch zur Auswahl von Programmen und Eingaben verwendet. Funktionskontrollen Zusätzlich zu all den vorhandenen Reglern und Tasten, bietet Ihnen der Ion eine Reihe von wirkungsvollen Steuerungsmöglichkeiten: Geschwindigkeit - Die Tastatur des Ion reagiert auf Unterschiede in der Härte mit welchen Sie die Tasten spielen. Sie können die Reaktion der Tastatur Ihrem Stil genau anpassen, indem Sie eine der neun Tastaturkurven, welche im Global-Modus auf Seite 2 unter "Soft"-Taste 2 gefunden werden können, auswählen. (p) oder Tonhöhenverbiegungsrad - Dieses Rad ist normalerweise dazu da, die Tonhöhe eines oder mehrerer Oszillatoren zu "verbiegen", kann aber auch als Quelle in der Veränderungsmatrix zur Steuerung beinahe aller Werte verwendet werden. 24 (m1)-Rad - Dieses Rad dient normalerweise zum Einsatz von Vibrato, kann aber auch als Quelle in der Veränderungsmatrix zur Steuerung beinahe aller Werte verwendet werden. (m2)-Rad - Dieses Rad tastet den Filter ab, kann aber auch als Quelle in der Veränderungsmatrix zur Steuerung beinahe aller Werte verwendet werden. GUIDE D'UTILISATION SIMPLIFIÉ POUR LE ION (FRANÇAIS) Schéma de connexion Branchement électrique Avant d'effectuer tout branchement électrique, veuillez vous assurer que l'interrupteur d'alimentation du Ion est hors tension. 1. Branchez le côté femelle du câble d'alimentation dans la prise d'alimentation du Ion. 2. Branchez le côté mâle (fiche) dans une prise électrique avec mise à la terre. Connectique audio • Stéréo. Branchez les sorties gauche et droite du Ion aux deux entrées d'un amplificateur ou une console de mixage. • Casque d'écoute. Branchez un casque d'écoute dans la prise pour casque du panneau arrière. 25 Branchement de pédales • (sust pedal) permet de brancher toute pédale momentané standard. L'Ion se calibre automatiquement à un commutateur pied normalement ouvert ou fermé, si le commutateur est branché lorsque l'Ion est mis sous tension. • (exp pedal) permet de brancher un commutateur pied Roland EV-5 ou l'équivalent. L'écran L'écran à cristaux liquide (ACL) est au centre de l'Ion de plus d'une façon. En fonction du bouton activé, il peut indiquer le nom du programme, quels programmes sont utilisés dans le réglage, les paramètres du réglage en cours d'édition, ou même une représentation graphique d'une onde ou d'une enveloppe. La page d'accueil C'est cette page qui vous permet de visualiser plus d'information différente à la fois. Si vous n'êtes pas déjà sur cette page, appuyez sur la touche home pour voir quelque chose comme ce qui suit : Voici ce que chaque section de la page d'acceuil signifies : • La barre foncée au haut de l'écran indique le nom de la section affichée. En ce cas, il indique home (page d'acceuil). • Juste en dessous le numéro de mémoire et de programme. 26 27 • Au centre vous pouvez voir le nom du programme de la partie active. • La quatrième ligne du bas indique le numéro du réglage (Setup). • Immédiatement dessous, le rectangle surligné indique le nom du réglage (Setup) en cours. • Les icônes " e box " à la gauche des numéros de Programme et de réglage indiquent que le programme et le réglage ont été respectivement édités. • Le rectangle remplis sur la deuxième du bas indique quelles des quatre parties ont été sélectionnées avec les boutons active. Note : l'icône sur le côté gauche à l'intérieur de cette boîte indique que la partie en cours a été mis en sourdine. • L'icône " la note un quart ", le symbol (=) et les numéros à sa droite indiquent les paramètres du tempo pour le réglage. • Le " G " à la droite de la valeur attribuée au tempo indique le réglage du mode global de la source tempo. Le paramêtre de la source tempo est réglé au mode Global si le " G " est affiché à l'écran. Ce réglage permet de garder le même tempo lorsque vous appellez un nouveau réglage ou changez de programme. Si le " G " n'est pas affiché à l'écran, e paramêtre de la source tempo est réglé au mode programme. Dans ce cas, la valeur du tempo peut changer d'un paramètre à l'autre, ou lorsque vous appellez un autre programme de la Partie A. • L'icône de connection MIDI et le numéro à sa droite indique le canal MIDI de la partie présentement sélectionnée. Les pages d'édition À chaque fois qu'un bouton est déplacé ou enfoncé, l'Ion entre en mode d'édition (Edit) et affiche à l'écran les paramètres de ce bouton. L'apparence des pages peut varier beaucoup, mais certaines choses demeurent pareilles : Il peut y avoir jusqu'à trois paramètres affichés sur une même page. Si le paramètre ne détient pas de bouton sur le panneau avant, vous pouvez le sélectionner à l'aide d'un bouton de données et en le tournant pour éditer sa valeur. Il y a parfois plusieurs pages de paramètres pour une fonction. Vous pouvez voir si tel est le cas en regardant à la dernière ligne de la page, comme dans l'exemple suivant : Le numéro au bas de la page affiche le nombre de pages pour cette fonction et le numéro de la page affichée. Dans l'exemple ci-dessus, il y a cinq pages disponibles et nous nous trouvons à la première page. Lorsqu'il y a plusieurs pages disponibles, vous pouvez naviguer d'une page à l'autre à l'aide des boutons page ou [ page]. Veuillez noter que la flèche dans le coin gauche est effacée. Cela indique qu'il n'y a plus de pages disponibles dans cette direction. Pages pour le mode Global • Lorsque le bouton global est enfoncé, l'Ion entre en mode global. Sélectionnez le paramètre désiré à l'aide d'un bouton programmable et tournez-le pour en éditer sa valeur. Pour une description complète des paramètres du mode global, voir le chapitre 3 de votre guide d'utilisationl. 28 29 Les pages de la modélation Matrix • Lorsque le bouton matrix est enfoncé, l'Ion entre en mode d'édition (Edit) pour le programme actif et affiche tous les paramètres de ce bouton. C'est également à cet endroit que ce trouve le générateur de piste (Tracking Generator). Pour une description complète du mod Matrix et du générateur de piste (Tracking Generator), voir le chapitre 6 de votre guide d'utilisation. Fonctions des témoins DEL Deux des témoins DEL servent d'indicateurs de vitesse : le témoin DEL de vitesse et le témoin DEL du tempo. Le témoin DEL de vitesse peut clignoter à des vitesse différentes selon la fonction sélectionnée dans la section LFO : 1, 2, ou s&h. Les témoins DEL des modes indiquent qu'une édition a été faite dans la matrice de modélisation Matrix qui affecte une ou plusieurs des paramètres dans la section où le témoin DEL est allumé. Si vous n'êtes pas certain quel paramètre est édité, appuyez sur le bouton matrix et vérifiez les listes de sources et destinations. Pour plus d'information sur la modélisation Matrix, voir le chapitre 6 de votre guide d'utilisation. Le témoin DEL de boucle est similaire aux témoins mode car il indique que le paramètre de la boucle a été activé à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe sélectionnée. Pour plus d'information concernant le bouclage des enveloppes, allez voir aux pages 71 et 72 du guide d'utilisation. Fonction des boutons Les boutons d'édition edit - Un témoin DEL vert indique qu'un bouton edit est enfoncé. Ceci indique que des paramètres sont présentement affichés sur l'écran pour être vérifiés et édités. 30 Boutons de sélection - Certains boutons vous permettent de choisir parmi plusieurs ensembles de paramètres qui partage le même ou les mêmes boutons. Par exemple, les boutons 1, 2 et s&h déterminent laquelle de ces trois fonctions est commandée par le bouton de vitesse et peuvent également afficher les paramètres de cette fontion à l'écran. De la même façon, les boutons pitch/mod, filter et amp déterminent laquelle de ces trois enveloppes est commandée par les cinq boutons dans la section enveloppe. Boutons des paramètres - Certains boutons permettent d'éditer ou d'activer les paramètres sous leur contrôle : par exemple, le bouton mono/poly ou les boutons octave dans la section oscillation. Autres exemples, le bouton porta qui active le portamento et les boutons select qui déterminent l'onde utilisé par chaque oscillateur. Cas spéciaux Le bouton tempo - Ce bouton permet de synchronisez la vitesse d'un arpégiateur, d'un LFO ou d'autres effets au tempo d'une chanson simplement en tappant le bouton au rythme de la musique! Le témoin DEL sous le bouton clignote pour vous indiquer le présent réglage du tempo. Les boutons transpose et octave - Ces trois boutons permettent de régler la transposition et le décalage d'octave du clavier de l'Ion. Ces réglages affectent tous les programmes et les paramètres en plus de la note de la sortie MIDI. Fonctions des boutons Bouton du niveau -Bouton rouge au dessus de la roue de la vitesse du son. Permet de régler le niveau des sorties principales et casque (MAIN & HEADPHONES). Veuillez noter que ce bouton n'affecte pas les sorties auxiliaires (AUX). 31 Bouton du tempo -Bouton situé dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'Ion. Permet de régler la vitesse de plusieurs fonctions à la fois, notamment l'arpégiateur. Bouton de donnée - Bouton transparent situé à la droite de l'écran. Permet d'apporter des précisions à vos éditions, ou d'éditer un paramètre qui ne détient pas de bouton sur le panneau avant. Il peut également être utilisé pour sélectionner des programmes et des réglages. Boutons de commande de la performance L'Ion permet de commander plusieurs fonctions d'expression au bout des doigts en plus de tous les boutons de commande : Vélocité - Le clavier de l'Ion est sensible à la force avec laquelle les touches sont enfoncées. Il est possible de personnaliser la réponse du clavier en fonction de votre façon personnel de jouer en sélectionnant une des neuf courbe du clavier situé sur la page 1, au bouton programmable 2 du mode global. La commande rotative (p) ou modification de la vitesse(Pitch Bend) - Cette commande est normalement affectée à la modification de la vitesse d'un ou de plusieurs oscillateurs, mais elle peut également servir de source dans la matrice de modulation (matrix) pour commander pratiquement tous paramètre. Commande rotative (m1) - Cette commande est normalement utilisée pour ajouter du vibrato, mais elle peut également servir de source dans la matrice de modulation (matrix) pour commander pratiquement tous paramètre. Commande rotative (m2) - Cette commande est normalement utilisée pour balayer le filtre, mais elle peut également servir de source dans la matrice de modulation (matrix) pour commander pratiquement tous paramètre. 32 This page intentionally left blank. MANUALE RAPIDO DI UTILIZZAZIONE (ITALIANO) Schema di collegamento Collegamento dell'alimentazione c.a. Prima di effettuare qualsiasi collegamento all'alimentazione, assicurarsi che l'interruttore di alimentazione Ionico sia spento. 1. Inserire il capo femmina del cavo di alimentazione nella presa di alimentazione dello Ion. 2. Inserire il capo maschio (spina) in una presa di alimentazione dotata di un'adeguata messa a terra. Effettuare i collegamenti audio • Stereo. Collegare due cavi provenienti dalle uscite sinistra e destra ai due ingressi di un amp o di un mixer. • Cuffie. Inserire le cuffie nel rispettivo jack situato sul pannello posteriore. 33 Collegamento dei Foot Pedal • (sust pedal) è progettato per funzionare con qualsiasi interruttore da piede momentaneo standard. Lo Ion si calibrerà su un pedale normalmente aperto o normalmente chiuso se il pedale viene inserito a Ion acceso. • (exp pedal) progettato per un pedale Roland EV-5 o equivalente. Il display Il display a cristalli liquidi (LCD) è il punto centrale dello Ion in più di una maniera. A seconda del tasto o della manopola attivata, può illustrare il nome del programma, quali programmi vengono impiegati in un setup, il valore dei parametri modificati, o perfino una rappresentazione grafica di un'onda o di un'envelope. La Home page Questo è lo schermo che visualizza contemporaneamente i più diversi tipi di informazione. Se già non vi trovate a quel livello, premete il tasto home e vedrete qualcosa del genere: Ecco cosa significa ciascuna zona della schermata Home: • La barra ombreggiata in cima allo schermo indica il nome della sezione visualizzata. In questo caso, indica home. • Immediatamente al di sotto ci sono il numero di banco e di programma. 34 35 • Circa al centro, vedrete il nome della parte attiva. • La quarta linea dal basso mostra il numero di Setup. • Al di sotto di questa, il rettangolo evidenziato mostra il nome di Setup corrente. • Le icone "e box" situate alla destra dei numeri di Programma e di Setup indicano che il Programma e il Setup, rispettivamente, sono stati editati. • Il rettangolo pieno sulla seconda linea dal basso indica quale delle quattro parti è stata selezionata con i tasti active. Attenzione: l'icona sul lato interno sinistro del riquadro indica che la parte corrente è stata silenziata. • L'icona "quarto di nota", il segno "uguale" (=) e i numeri alla sua destra vi dicono qual è l'impostazione del tempo per il Setup. • La "G" alla destra del valore del tempo indica l'impostazione del parametro di modalità globale per la sorgente del tempo. Se la "G" è presente, significa che il parametro sorgente del tempo è impostato su globale. Questo fa sì che il tempo resti immutato al momento di richiamare un nuovo setup o di cambiare programma. Se la "G" manca, il parametro sorgente di tempo è impostato su programma. In questo caso, il valore del tempo può variare da un Setup a quello successivo, o quando si richiama un altro programma nella Parte A. • L'icona "connettore MIDI" e il numero alla sua destra indicano il canale MIDI della parte selezionata. Le pagine Edit Ogni volta che viene spostata una manopola o che viene premuto un tasto, lo Ion entra in modalità Edit e visualizza una schermata con i parametri relativi a quella manopola o a quel tasto. L'aspetto delle pagine può variare leggermente, ma ci sono alcuni elementi in comune: Su ogni pagina possono essere visualizzati fino a tre parametri. Se il parametro desiderato non è dotato di una manopola sul pannello anteriore, selezionatelo usando un tasto Soft e girate la manopola dei dati per editare il valore. Talvolta ci sono diverse pagine di parametri relativi ad una determinata funzione. Saprete se è così guardando la linea in cima alla pagina, come nell'esempio seguente: I numeri in cima alla pagina vi dicono il numero delle pagine presenti, e il numero della pagina in cui vi trovate. Nell'esempio di cui sopra, ci sono 5 pagine disponibili, e vi trovate a pagina 1. Quando sono disponibili più di una pagina, potete navigare fino alle pagine successive utilizzando i tasti page e [ page]. Notare che la freccia nell'angolo sinistro è evidenziata in grigio" Questo significa che in quella direzione non ci sono più pagine disponibili. Le pagine global • Quando il tasto global viene premuto, lo Ion entrerà in modalità Global. Selezionare i parametri desiderati servendosi di un tasto Soft e girare la manopola dei dati per editare il valore. Per una descrizione completa dei parametri della modalità Global, vedi capitolo 3 del Manuale d'uso. 36 37 Le pagine Mod Matrix • Quando il tasto matrix viene premuto, lo Ion entrerà in modalità Edit per il programma attivo e visualizzerà i parametri relativi alla Mod Matrix. Qui troverete anche il Tracking Generator. Per una descrizione completa di Mod Matrix e Tracking Generator, vedi il Capitolo 6 del Manuale d'uso. Funzioni dei LED Due LED funzionano come indicatori di "velocità": il LED di rate e il LED del tempo. Il LED di rate può lampeggiare a velocità diverse a seconda di quale delle tre funzioni è stata selezionata nella sezione LFO: 1, 2, o s&h. I LED mod indicano che è stata effettuata una modifica nel Mod Matrix, che influenza uno o più dei parametri nella sezione nella quale il LED è acceso. Se non è evidente quale parametro è stato "moddato" premere il tasto matrix e guardare la lista di sorgenti e di destinazioni. Per maggiori informazioni sul Mod Matrix,vedi capitolo 6 del Manuale d'uso. Il LED loop è simile ai LED mod, nel fatto che indica che il parametro di loop è stato attivato all'interno dell'envelope selezionata. Potrete trovare maggiori informazioni sul looping delle envelope alle pagine 71-72 del vostro Manuale d'uso. Funzioni dei tasti tasti edit - Un LED verde indica che è stato premuto un tasto edit. Questo significa che un particolare set di parametri è illustrato a display per la valutazione e l'editing. Tasti di selezione- Alcuni tasti vi permettono di selezionare tra diversi insiemi di parametri che hanno una manopola o un gruppo di manopole in comune. Ad esempio, i tasti 1, 2, e s&h determinano quale di quelle tre funzioni verrà comandata dalla manopola, e richiamano 38 parametri da quella funzione nel display. Similmente, i tasti pitch/mod, filter, e amp determinano quale di quelle tre envelope sarà controllata dalle cinque manopole nella sezione env. Tasti parametro- Sotto il loro comando altri tasti editano o commutano il parametro: ad esempio, il tasto mono/poly o i tasti octave nella sezione osc. Altri esempi comprendono il tasto porta, che abilita il portamento, e i tasti select, che determinano l'onda utilizzata da ciascun oscillatore. Casi particolari Tasto tempo - Questo tasto vi permette di allineare la velocità dell'arpeggiatore, un LFO, o altri effetti al tempo di una canzone semplicemente battendo il tasto a tempo con la musica! Il LED sotto al tasto lampeggia per darvi un'idea di quale sia l'impostazione corrente del tempo. Tasti transpose e octave - Questi due tasti controllano la trasposizione globale e lo spostamento delle ottave della tastiera dello Ion. Le impostazioni influiranno su tutti i programmi e i setup, ed anche sull'uscita MIDI note. Funzioni delle manopole manopola volume - Questa è la manopola rossa subito al di sopra della rotella del Pitch. Controlla il livello delle uscite main e delle cuffie. Notare che questo comando non ha effetto sulle uscite aux. manopola tempo - Questa è la manopola situata nell'angolo superiore sinistro dello Ion. Controlla la velocità di qualsiasi numero di funzioni, e in particolare l'arpeggiatore. manopola dati. Questa è la manopola chiara alla destra del display. Serve per affinare le modifiche, o per editare un parametro che non è datato di 39 una manopola sul pannello anteriore. Serve anche a selezionare Programmi e Setup. Comandi delle prestazioni Lo Ion mette alla portata delle vostre dita una quantità di comandi di espressione, in aggiunta a tutte le manopole e ai tasti: Velocità - La tastiera dello Ion risponderà alla diversa forza applicata nel suonare le note. Potete adattare la risposta della tastiera al vostro stile selezionando una delle nove curve della tastiera trovate in modalità Global a pagina 1, tasto Soft 2. (p) o rotella Pitch Bend- Questa rotella solitamente è assegnata al bending del pitch di uno o più oscillatori, ma può essere usata come una sorgente nella matrice di modulazione per controllare quasi ogni parametro. (m1) rotella- Questa rotella di solito aggiunge il vibrato, ma può anche essere usata come sorgente nella matrice di modulazione per controllare quasi ogni parametro. (m2) rotella- Questa rotella solitamente spazza il filtro, ma può anche essere usata come una sorgente nella matrice di modulazione per controllare quasi ogni parametro. 7-51-0168-A